There is known a seat having a structure in which a footrest overhang like eaves and capable of supporting heels of a seated person is provided at a leading end portion of an ottoman serving as a foot placement part (JP-A-2006-204765). The ottoman extends forward and downward from a front end portion of a seat cushion so as to support a lower leg of a seated person in a comfortable posture. Since the leading end portion of the ottoman is in contact with a floor, the ottoman is capable of stably receiving a load applied from the lower leg of the seated person by transmitting the load onto the floor.
In the above related art, the ottoman is used only in a fixed position where it is in contact with the floor. Therefore, the use position of the footrest cannot be changed, and thus, the convenience becomes poor.